The present invention disclosed herein relates to a substrate treating apparatus and method, and more particularly, to a chemical liquid supply unit supplying a photoresist liquid onto a substrate, a substrate treating apparatus including the same, and a substrate treating method using the same.
Semiconductor devices are manufactured by repeatedly performing a process of sequentially stacking thin films on a silicon wafer to form a predetermined circuit pattern. In order to form and stack the thin films, a plurality of unit processes such as a deposition process, a photolithography process, and an etching process must be repeatedly performed.
The photolithography process is a process for forming the patterns on the wafer. The photolithography process includes coating, exposing, and developing processes.
In the coating process, the photoresist liquid that is a material sensitive to light is uniformly coated on a surface of the wafer. In the exposing process, light passes through the circuit patterns drawn on a mask using a stepper to expose the wafer including the photoresist liquid. The developing process is selectively performed on a portion in which the light is received or a portion in which the light is not received on a photoresist film of a surface of the wafer through the exposing process using a developer.
The coating, exposing, and developing processes are performed to form the patterns on the wafer. A top layer of the wafer can be etched using the patterns formed on the wafer to form the devices corresponding to the patterns.
Kinds of photoresist liquid supplied to the wafer are different according to the processes. Thus, a large number of photoresist liquid supply nozzles are disposed in a coating device. Also, a transfer arm for selectively holding and transferring the photoresist liquid supply nozzles to be used in the processes is disposed in the coating device. However, since such a typical device must have a structure in which the photoresist liquid supply nozzles are detachable, a constitution of the device is complicated, and portions of the photoresist liquid supply nozzles are changed during the detachment and movement thereof.